


Moments of weakness

by Alphawave



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Enjoy this extremely vanilla rendition of the voyeur kink, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I have so many WIPs that I'll never finish, I panic wrote this in a stream of random thoughts, M/M, Smut, This is the first smut fic I've ever FINISHED, This is the story of how I learned the male anatomy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphawave/pseuds/Alphawave
Summary: For an investigation, Gavin searches the RK900's memories and is surprised to find a folder filled with footage of them fucking. The android turned out to be a voyeur. That's all good, but they've done some kinky stuff in the past. Why was Richard hiding this from him?And why the hell did Gavin look like such a thirsty bitch in the video?





	Moments of weakness

**Author's Note:**

> _So...smut. I wrote smut and finished it for once. So here, have some boys being absolutely helpless._   
> 
> 
> _You guys can find me[@alphawave-writes](https://alphawave-writes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. _

Moments of weakness  


It had become routine, this strange dance of detective work and banter with his RK900 partner. Gavin arrived at the precinct with the RK900, no one flinching or blinking when he calls it Richard instead of an insult. They go through the paperwork, Richard providing a cup of decaffeinated coffee or tea around 11 am. If there's no case, he looks through his old cases or plays some game on his phone while Richard stood idly by. Every now and then, they'd get into some petty argument but they never really mean anything about it and it never goes anywhere, devolving into light-hearted teasing. They go home, they do whatever the hell couples do behind closed doors—which tends to be a lot of making out and sex—before they go to sleep, curled up into each other. The cycled rinsed and repeated with the rise and fall of the sun.

Today, however, there was a mild break in the routine. One of the murder cases they had worked at months ago was about to go to court, and the defence was already arguing that the evidence was circumstantial. The prosecution was asking for any additional evidence they might still have.

"I didn't think it was pertinent for the case, but I do have my own footage of our investigation. Perhaps that would help the prosecution's case," Richard said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go rooting through your memories," Gavin smirked.

Richard's LED flashed yellow for less than a second. It's weird because normally that'd signify embarrassment from Richard, but Gavin couldn't think of anything that the android would be remotely embarrassed about. Gavin decided to say nothing about it as he booted up the program. Richard was already sitting on his desk, head tilted down and to the side as the skin of his neck faded away, revealing a hidden access port.

He'd seen Hank do this with Connor every now and again. Theoretically, the process was simple: open Richard's access hatch, plug a cable into his neck and computer and wait as Richard's memory files popped up on the screen. If it was any other android, Gavin might be comfortable, but unfortunately, he's got the one android who always covered up his neck with a turtleneck. And of course, Richard has the audacity to smile coyly, eyes glittering in that _do I make you horny_ way he had perfected to a T.

Fuck it. This was his job. Screw Richard for trying to make it sexual. Gavin practically yanked the turtleneck down and flicked the access port open. He practically jabbed the cable in (trying his best to ignore how Richard's eyes fluttered when he did) and waited for the files to load. It didn't take long for a semi-familiar list of folders to pop up.

The last time Gavin did this was before they did this whole boyfriend thing with Richard months ago but he remembered it pretty well. Androids had short-term and long-term memory like humans. Everything in short-term was an hour by hour video, all timestamped, starting from when they woke up until they went into sleep—well, stasis, if he was going to be technical. Stasis was when androids looked through the footage and decided whether it was necessary to put it into long-term. Supposedly it involved a lot of video editing and splicing.

Gavin clicked on the folder titled 'long-term'. A myriad of dates, all in chronological order assaulted him. Everything is numbered and ordered, except for one mysterious folder that he'd never seen before. A folder simply titled 'PRIVATE'.

Richard's LED suddenly flashed red, all of a sudden shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Gavin can't recall Richard ever looking so panicked until now. Curiosity inflamed, Gavin clicked on the folder.

Gavin is initially disappointed. All the videos were from the last few months and have the usual timestamps of Richard's memories. He couldn't access a preview. A quick bit of snooping around revealed that Richard had purposely disabled the preview option. On the desk, Richard squirmed uncomfortably, his LED a red siren that only seemed to heighten the distress in his cold, blue eyes.

Gavin can't help but laugh. "Got some embarrassing stuff here?"

Richard crossed his arms tightly over his chest, his lips pressed thin. "Please, don't watch…" he pleaded.

"All the more reasons I have to watch it," Gavin smirked. Turning back to the computer, he added, "I'm curious about what messed up shit you have here that you have to hide from me. Is it some kinky shit?"

"Gavin," Richard begged.

But he didn't listen, smirking proudly at himself for finding one of Richard's weaknesses. He clicked on a video that would run for the shortest time, a 5 minute video captured approximately three weeks ago. It took a few seconds to load.

The screen filled and it's Gavin naked, settled in between Richard's legs. He watched his own recorded face morph into indescribable pleasure, watched as his eyelids fluttered closed and his mouth open slightly as his pelvis fluidly rocked into Richard. It's weakness, raw emotions dripping from his pores alongside his sweat.

_"_ _Richard_ …" his three-week past self moaned.

Gavin immediately closed the video but the damage was already done. His speakers were cranked up way too high and his filthy moan had projected itself throughout the entire precinct. Almost immediately, the precinct is silent. People turned to him, watched as a solitary sweat dripped down his forehead, his face twisted into an expression of shameful horror. He glanced at Richard, seeing an identical expression stricken across his face.

Gavin coughed awkwardly into his hand. There was nothing he could do to explain what he just saw, what Richard thought was important enough to keep till this day, and eventually noise filtered in once more. When no one was looking at him, he turned to Richard once more.

"Richard," he said slowly, trying his best to keep his voice even, "is every video in this folder like _that_?"

Richard nodded microscopically.

Gavin had more questions but he kept silent, clicking backwards and getting the videos for the murder case instead. They try and get back to detective work but there's no denying how awkward they spoke to each other the rest of the day.

He didn't think about it until a week later when he found an old camera in a drawer. The batteries to his remote had died and he had been searching for new ones when he came across the relic. Richard was lying down on the couch. He claimed that it was a casual pose, one that he supposedly learn from his observations about human behaviour but Gavin thought he had a "paint me like one of your French girls" look. He turned away from Richard and looked at the camera cradled in his hands. Gavin flicked the on switch. The camera switched on, and it still had half a battery left. Gavin checked storage. Enough for about 20 hours worth of footage. Made sense. He never really used the camera.

Idly, Gavin thought about what he saw in Richard's memories. If the number of videos Richard kept suggested anything, he had some voyeuristic tendencies. That was fine. What was strange though was the fact that Richard never brought it up before. They were both into experimentation. They've used wax, did food play, used ropes and handcuffs and dildos, they've done almost everything barring the more impossible kama sutra poses.

So why did Richard hide this from Gavin? So what if he liked voyeurism? What was so different about it compared to all the other kinks they've explored? He decided to find out the only way he could: by thorough, vigorous detective work.

Translation: he dragged Richard off the sofa and into the bedroom. His hands practically bury themselves in Richard's clothing as he flings them away, one piece at a time.

Richard tried to grab at Gavin's clothes, practically begging to see Gavin naked. His protests are cut off when Gavin dipped his tongue into his mouth, words dying out as his own tongue—synthetic, impossibly smooth, beautiful—responded eagerly. Gavin cupped his hand over Richard's chin before sliding it down his neck, fingers raking softly over the synthetic skin, a trail of cold white left in its wake. He went lower, stroking at Richard's inner thigh before grabbing his dick loosely. There's a soft whirr and a mechanical click as Richard's dick slowly went hard. The first time Gavin heard it, he was weirded out, nearly going limp from shock. Now, however, he associated the sound with Richard's rising arousal.

He could only imagine what sounds Richard would make when he set the camera down on the bedside table. The flashing yellow on Richard's right temple made him look adorably flustered.

"What is this?" Richard asked meekly, voice far quieter and weaker than the usual proud authority he projected.

"You like to watch me fucking you," Gavin said calmly, almost teasingly, as his hand tightened at the tip of Richard's dick. Richard's jaw clenched.

"I-I don't," Richard mumbled, but they both knew it was a lie. Gavin quickened his pace slightly, ignoring the uncomfortable way his pants fitted around his waist, too tight and too constricting as his own erection grew.

"You're lying." His other hand tugged at his pants, adjusting them to little avail. "You like it, and yet you don't tell me you like it. Why?"

Richard turned his head to the side. "It's…it's immoral."

"What do you mean?"

"I took footage of you when we were fucking without your permission. Instead of telling you from the start, I had hoarded it, kept it for myself. It's illegal." Richard's words die as Gavin began stroking him off again. His eyes flutter, a low moan escaping his lips, human male voice tinged with electronic static. Gavin smiled indulgently.

"Go on…"

"I can't help it. When I see how you change, the heat in your eyes, I…I get turned on." Richard's hand rose to hide the growing blush on his cheeks but Gavin gently pushed that hand away, his hand gently grabbing Richard by the neck so he couldn't look away. Gavin could feel his own blush growing. He had always been weak for Richard's sweet-talk but he'd rather be upfront about it.

Be upfront and show that he's embarrassed rather than make Richard feel like he can't be open about topics like this.

"I'll tell you what we're doing tonight, Richard," Gavin said. "I'm going to turn on that camera and start recording. We're gonna fuck like crazy, and when we're done, we're fucking watching it."

Richard's eyes go wide. "Are you sure? You really do not have to do this for my sake."

"This ain't for your sake, it's for ours. If you've got some kinky shit you want to try, you should just tell me." Seeing Richard's hesitance, Gavin rubbed his cheek affectionately. His head curled into his hand. He can't help but smile at how soft Richard could be. How could he have ever thought androids weren't alive? "You don't have to hide this stuff from me. I'm open to anything."

Richard breathed in a shaky sigh, nodding imperceptibly. Silent permission. Gavin lets Richard strip him of his clothes, the android pressing kisses into his skin as though he was a god being serviced by his humble follower. The pants are kicked off and Richard licked his lips hungrily, mouth trailing reverently over Gavin's member. Gavin pushed his head away.

"Wait for the camera," Gavin said. He set it up, saw the red light for recording and nodded at Richard. He might have looked cocky, or smug. The way his smile sat on his cheeks felt self-indulgent as Richard looked at him with unwavering trust and affection. His smile died as Richard leaned forward, shoving himself into Gavin's cock.

The first thing that Gavin could even attempt to think about was how enthusiastic Richard was all of a sudden. His tongue was flickering over the glans, the frenulum, the slit, then gliding down to the base and up again. In a span of seconds, Richard's tongue must have licked every square inch of Gavin's dick and he didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. Gavin's fingers grab Richard's hair, desperate to hold on. It's all so much, so fast. Richard's never been this enthusiastic so quickly. Was being watched by a camera turning him on so much?

"R-Richard," he groaned. Despite all the work Richard was doing with his mouth, the suction was perfectly light. Gavin's head was spinning. He wasn't going to last very long at this rate. "Richard."

Mercifully, he released his lips with a pop, eyes glistening in the low light. He licked the precum off his face and regarded Gavin with an indulgent grin. "How would you like me tonight?"

This was definitely new. Gavin asking, sure that happened every now and then, but usually, they just did what came naturally to them. They improvised, went with the flow. Richard certainly never asked Gavin what he wanted to do. His mind raced with endless possibilities but a reminder of the camera staring emotionlessly in his direction left Gavin's throat dry. At once, he could see the appeal, the thrill behind it. Every single move he made would be documented. Every single expression would be there for the world to see.

"Gavin?" Richard purred, the LED remaining a cool blue. His piercing eyes seemed to glow, the spark of life reignited, brighter than ever. And all Gavin could do was stare, just stare and gulp as he felt himself crumble under the strength of Richard's gaze. Why did this suddenly feel more shameful than all the other kinky shit he's done? Perhaps he never thought Richard could get so spurred on like this. Perhaps he wanted to remain in blissful ignorance of the faces he actually made when they fucked.

Perhaps he didn't want to admit how weak he actually was for Richard.

Gavin pushed Richard into the bed, parking himself between Richard's legs. He idly stroked his own cock right over Richard's ass, watching and waiting for that shift in Richard's eyes, the want, the desire, the go sign. Richard's blue LED contrasted with the tiny red dot on the camera, still staring emotionlessly in their direction. There's a sharp breath. Gavin can't tell if Richard made it or if it was his own but there's a shift in the air, not unlike the rev of the engine.

Richard's lips curled into a smile. "Do it, Gavin."

The light was green. Gavin took the plunge, sliding his cock into Richard. He can't help the moan that escaped his lips.

"Go on," Richard urged, a hint of impatience in his voice. Gavin chuckled lightly, ridding himself of the tension that settled on his shoulders. His hips pull out slowly then crash into Richard's ass with a filthy slap. "Like that, yes," Richard moaned.

Gavin moved his hips fluidly, trying to concentrate on the erotic sounds that escaped Richard's mouth. They tumble down his lips like drool, these sweet nothings and beautiful words that he surely didn't mean. Just knowing there was a camera made Gavin hyperaware of everything, of the rushed breaths escaping his throat, of his clammy hands pinning Richard down, of the way Richard looked so fucking pleased, his gaze never turning away from Gavin's, never faltering even as his eyelids fluttered and his body shook.

He tried to picture in his head what he looked like as he fucked Richard right now, used the video of three weeks ago as a reference, but he can't imagine what expressions his face was making. He was doing something to Richard, made his lips open in a silent gasp, made his body arch towards him, begging for more. Gavin quickened his pace, one hand leaving Richard's arm to stroke his dick, and the response he got—a silent "fuck" followed by a tightening sensation around his dick—left Gavin spinning.

"Fuck, Richard," he groaned as the pleasure coiled at the base of his stomach, his thrusts rapidly losing their rhythm. He tried to pace himself with the whirr of Richard's LED but even that was unsteady, flashing blue and yellow and red like a siren. They're both close. "Babe, god,"

"Say that again."

It took Gavin a second or two to comprehend what Richard was saying, his head was all over the place. He rocked into Richard, hand pumping Richard's dick desperately. "W-what?" He gasped. "You want me to call you babe?"

Richard gasped, back arcing again. The LEDs were flashing rapidly, his skin showing the first signs of malfunction as they flicker on and off. If Gavin was sane, he'd call this Pavlovian conditioning, but he shuddered regardless at the absolute display Richard was making for him, from him. His head ducked into his chin.

"F-fuck, babe, I'm so close. Babe…babe." The pressure was building, building.

"G-Gavin," Richard whimpered.

Suddenly Richard sat up, wrapping his arms onto Gavin's neck as his cock squirted fluid over their chests. Richard tightened, and it's so much, too much, and it's not long before Gavin came himself, a shudder escaping from his blissful high. He needed stability, fingers gripping onto Richard's waist so tight that he was leaving white imprints. He buried his face into Richard's shoulder, smelling his own scent mixing with Richard's plastic smell, felt Richard's skin fade away where he touched.

They stay like this for a minute until Richard suddenly pulled up and out of Gavin. Droplets of cum drip out of Richard's hole, staining the bed below but he did not mind the mess, casually plucking some tissues from a nearby tissue box and clicking a button on the camera. The red light faded into darkness.

Richard took his time cleaning himself up, first wiping away Gavin's cum from his ass before grabbing another tissue and cleaning the mess on his chest. Gavin sat awkwardly, staring at the camera with wide eyes. In that last minute or so, he had completely forgotten the camera even existed. Fuck, he must have made a mockery of himself.

Richard saw him staring and smiled coyly. Before Gavin could comment, Richard had picked up the camera and snapped a quick photo, the white flash taking Gavin by surprise. He lied down beside Gavin, showing off the result. The picture showed Gavin gaping at the camera like a fish out of water, hair matt and sticking in weird places on his forehead. Richard chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up," Gavin grumbled.

"It's a good photo of you," Richard smiled smugly. "I'm keeping it."

"As long as you don't show anybody."

"Then what's the point of keeping it? Tina would get a laugh out of this."

Tina _would_ get a laugh out of this, which was exactly why he didn't want her to see. She was smart enough to get two and two together. She would figure out why he was so sweaty in this picture despite it being nighttime, and she would figure that he was shirtless in this portrait. He could practically see the afterglow on his face, glistening and glittering in the harsh light.

Richard went to the videos folder, thumb hovering over the one made just moments ago. He turned to Gavin, brows furrowed in concern. "You sure you want to see this?"

"I said I would, wouldn't I?"

"Then I should give you a warning, Gavin. What you experience in the moment may not be what actually happened."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Richard played the video and Gavin realized what he meant. The camera was perfectly angled, displaying perfectly the emotions that Gavin couldn't really pinpoint in the heat of the moment. He had thought their sex was rough and wild tonight but Richard was slow when he sucked on Gavin's dick, and Gavin, in turn, was even slower when he rocked into Richard. The term fucking didn't really suit what he saw; making love was a more appropriate term to use. He could see it in the way Richard smiled almost lazily, a smile of impulse rather than thought, his gaze affectionate and unwavering as he stared up into Gavin's eyes.

That's when Gavin finally got the courage to look at his own face, expecting a rough grimace or some sexy smirk. Not this dazed, serene look. Not that soft, submissive look he gave Richard. Gavin might be on top, but Richard was the one in control. It felt like a kick to the gut, like a truth he had known for so long was wrong, and yet Gavin was entranced anyway as he saw every tiny shift from the furrow of his brows to the parting of his lips. When he heard his own filthy moans, heard the desperate whimpers of "babe" escape his lips, he turned to Richard only to find that he too was not concentrating on the video but on him and his reaction. The video stopped soon after.

"What do you think?" Richard asked.

Gavin didn't know where to start. "I…I can't believe I look like that when we fuck. I thought I looked…I dunno, more macho, I suppose."

Richard smiled sympathetically. "You always look like that when we have sex." His hand traced up and down Gavin's arm slowly, lovingly. "I do love that look on your face. It's expressive and raw. Human emotion in its purest form. I love it."

Gavin huffed lightly. "I look so fucking head over heels for you."

"And you're not?"

Gavin had to pause and let that question soak in his head. Let it stew until he had an answer. "Yeah," he admitted quietly, eyes glued to the stained bed covers. "I am."

Richard smiled triumphantly, pressing a kiss to the back of Gavin's hand. "I am too."

They stare into each other's eyes for a second before their lips meet for a slow, tender kiss. Gavin's abandoned the idea that their antics were rough, accepted at that moment that they were soft and domestic rather than rough and primal. He abandoned the pretences he had made for a moment, allowed himself to be weak and wanting as their tongues danced their slow tango.

When they part, he realized he was smiling. Grinning, even. A new feeling crept up his chest, making him feel warm all over his body. It's not the afterglow but something else, something better. He could pinpoint what it was in a second just by looking into his partner's eyes. It's love in its purest form. He whole-heartedly, honest to god, loved Richard, and he's pretty sure the android knew it.

"Do you want to do this more?" Richard asked suddenly, timidly. "The filming, that is?"

Gavin let out a small wisp of air, smiling blissfully. "Definitely."

And when that next time came round, whenever that may be, Gavin was going to concentrate on the expressions Richard made.


End file.
